


Kinktober 2017

by Sinnernet_Inc



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Justice is mysteriously absent for most of these, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompts are in the chapter titles, Welp I'm doing this apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnernet_Inc/pseuds/Sinnernet_Inc
Summary: Various Fenders drabbles based off Kinktober 2017 prompts.





	1. Spanking, Sleepy sex, and Aphrodisiacs

Anders groaned, eyes fluttering open. He was on his back, legs spread, Fenris lazily finger fucking him as his spend dripped out. “A-already?” “I did warn you that I found a way to tire you out. Although I’m insulted – was I really so boring that you fell asleep?” Anders bit his lip, a touch of guilt coursing through him. He hadn’t expected how the night would turn out when he arrived home from his clinic. When he and Fenris first started sleeping together, they found that Anders’ warden stamina far exceeded Fenris’, leading to Anders curling up with his lover and stroking himself off a few times while Fenris pouted. Fenris had shortly after dedicated himself to trying to tire Anders out, through use of toys or his lyrium, but nothing he came up with had worked.

It had happened at the Blooming Rose; as usual, someone tried to hire Anders. Not as usual, they attempted to drug him when he refused their advances. Fenris had seen the scum slip the drug into Anders drink while he was talking to Hawke and stepped in to warn his lover. The man had payed for what he had attempted and they went home safely, a silent agreement that nothing would happen that night. Although Anders had managed to fall asleep easily, Fenris lay awake for hours, mind circling around the drug, forming plans for later. He had approached Hawke the next day, knowing that the Champion would not discuss such matters with anyone else and wishing for aid in his endeavour, though he wondered if he should have approached him differently.

_He nodded at Bodehn, walking briskly past with a murmured gratitude after being told that Hawke was in the library. He threw open the doors, causing his friend to jump, and proclaimed “I need your help; I can’t satisfy Anders.” Hawke was a bear of a man, and looked like he would sooner slaughter everyone around him than smile, but when Fenris’ words registered he had a look of utter horror on his face. “F-Fenris no. That… Why?” The elf scowled, storming over to the chair and sitting down in it heavily. He eyed the wine on the table, deciding that this was a conversation best had sober… unfortunately. “I cannot keep up with Anders’ – the tales of a warden’s stamina are true. I need your help procuring something that, at the very least, will aid me in finally pleasing him. He does so much for me, for everyone. He deserves to be taken care of.” “Oh thank the Maker, I thought you were propositioning me.” “What?! No!” Hawke just smirked and shook his head. “Well that’s what it sounded like. What are you thinking? Toys or drugs?” Fenris considered for a moment. I’ve already tried toys… Perhaps a drug would be better. Any recommendations?”_

_“I have heard of one – I’ll get it for you. Just no details, alright?”_

He had convinced Anders to come home early, and had a meal prepared for him. Anders had given him a soft smile, not knowing that Fenris was enacting his plan. He ensured that the only plate containing the drug was his. As the meal progressed, Fenris found himself beginning to heat, distracted by how _good_ Anders looked, mind filling with images fit to make Isabella swoon. “Anders, I-“ “Are you alright love? You look flushed. Perhaps you should lie down.” Fenris had let the mage fuss over him, guiding him upstairs and to the bedroom. Once there, he had pounced, throwing Anders on the bed and hungrily kissing him, set on taking him apart.

That was hours ago. Anders was exhausted, enough to fall asleep in the middle of getting fucked, apparently.

“I truly am sorry love, I didn’t mean to.”

Fenris kissed his jaw, purring softly and pushing his thighs apart. “Mmm… I love how you look when you’re sleepy; so soft and sweet.” Anders gasped as he was filled again, back arching automatically at the pleasure. “F-Fenris, Maker please, a moment… I can’t-“ Fenris shushed him, rolling their hips together slowly, gently guiding his palm to his mouth to kiss it. “Calm, Amatus, I’ll go slow this time. Stay nice and relaxed for me.” Despite how his body burned, Fenris kept his word, keeping a slow and steady pace for his mage as he woke up. “Ah!” Desperate hands clutched at his back, signalling that Anders was ready for more. Eagerly, Fenris put more strength into his movements, picking up the pace until he was pounding Anders into the bed again. He cried out, muffling it into Anders neck as he spilt yet again, his lover whimpering as they finished shortly after.

“Please, I can’t keep this up…” Anders looked up at him, eyes wide and pleading. “Can we stop yet?” Fenris smirked, thoughts flashing to when Anders figured out what he had done, and how he decided that they would stop on his safeword or when the drug had run its course.

“No, I fully intend to punish you for falling asleep on me. On your knees, mage.” Anders whined, movements sluggish as he obeyed. Fenris moaned, eyeing the porcelain skin in front of him eagerly. The scars were always a dark reminder of what his beloved had suffered, but the marks and bites that Fenris covered them with were a welcome sight. “I think… twenty for falling asleep, and another ten for trying to get out of this. Count them, for I won’t.” He stroked Anders’ thigh, silently checking to see if he was still on board; when he saw Anders glance over his shoulder impatiently he smiled. The crack echoed in the room, as did the accompanying cry. “One!”

He varied where he struck, watching happily as he turned the lovely arse in front of him a nice shade of pink. Anders breath was hitching by the end, and Fenris knew that he was tearing up. “So good, you took that so well. Once more and you can rest, okay Amatus? You’re so good to me.” Fenris bit his lip, slipping into Anders again. Instead of fucking him like he knew the mage expected, he kept his movements small, practically grinding into him continuously. He gently nipped his shoulder, reaching around to stroke Anders, purring into his ear. “Oh, love, that’s… perfect…” Fenris chucked at the breathy voice Anders spoke in, choosing then to start moving. He knew it would take a while to get himself off, but he wanted to end it on the same note that started this adventurous night – pampering his mage. 


	2. Dirty Talk

“Such a gorgeous _slut,_ spreading you legs for me. Are you that desperate for my cock?” Anders gasped, feeling his lover crook his finger into is sweet spot. “Yes! Please, Fenris, I need you!” A gentle swat to his thigh caused him whine, shaking his head slightly. “Anders, Amatus, is that how you’re supposed to ask me?” Anders pushed back against Fenris, trying to get more without words; he may have been a flirt in the circle, but he never felt comfortable dirty talking...

“Maker, you’re _dripping_. I may have to buy a new set of sheets at this rate; you’ll ruin them all w.ith your spend.”

Fenris, however, was a master. “I can’t wait to fuck your tight ass; I could easily get drunk off of your sounds when I’m pounding you into the mattress.” He was flipped over, looking up at his lover with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. “Come now Anders, let me hear you. I _need_ to hear you.”

“F-Fenris, please, I can’t!”

Fenris bit his neck, pulling his fingers out slowly. He pressed the head of his cock to Anders’ entrance, just enough to tease him. “Amatus, I want you to say it. What do you want?”

“I…”

“Do you wish me to stop?”

“No! Maker, Fenris, just get your perfect cock in me and make me scream!”

Fenris smirked down at Anders, eyes gleaming with triumph, pressing in roughly as his mage cried out. He fucked Anders exactly as the mage liked, humming happily as he did so. ‘ _I finally got him to talk dirty to me.’_ He leaned over his lover, sealing their mouths together to greedily swallow Anders’ moans. He knew that he was bruising Anders hips, but the mage loved being marked up. It reminded him that he had someone to return to, someone that loved him. “Fuck, Anders, I wish you could yourself as I see you. So gorgeous like this, so perfect. I love being able to give you this.”

“Fenris, ah, shut up and fuck me HARDER!” Anders glared up at the elf, pleasure softening his expression. “You promised you’d make me scream loud enough they’d hear me in the Gallows!” The elf laughed, moving onto his knees to obey. "As you wish, Amatus." Anders tossed his head back, a choked wail escaping him. His eyes watered, a stream of filth pouring from his mouth when he could talk. 

Aveline dropped by the next day, informing them that the nobles living next to them had made noise complaints. Fenris didn't stop beaming at everyone for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More talking than actual fucking but it gets the point across. The next one will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, a day or two late... Okay, not what I thought my first fanfic would be, but hey! I'm having fun. I swear I'll write an actual story instead of short smut someday.


End file.
